


Keep It Inside

by Winga



Series: (Kinda) prompted [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack and sex is the best combination, M/M, Right?, This one is total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling, being eaten out and having to hold in so as not to fart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Inside

**Author's Note:**

> So. My friend showed me this one picture. And asked someone to write about it. And. I did. And this is totally why no one should tell me to write stuff.

# Keep It Inside

It was so hard. (He was so hard.) The feeling, being eaten out and having to hold in so as not to fart. He moaned, and wondered how soon he’d have to let it out as he knew he could not hold it inside much longer. Especially when that tongue was swirling inside of him, doing those ungodly things. He was surprised Sherlock had yet to notice. At least he hadn’t said anything.

At that moment he lost his control over his arse and farted.

Sherlock pulled back, appalled. John turned his head carefully to look at the man in question and tried to smile, failing miserably.

”Sorry?”

Sherlock glared at him and rose from the bed. He picked up his clothes and left the room without saying a word.

John couldn’t blame him. He sighed and turned his attention to the hard-on he was still sporting, deciding to get on with it. And then he’d think about a plan to get Sherlock forgive him.


End file.
